1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to continuously variable drive trains especially useful with torque proportioning differential drives.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various work has been carried out on continuously variable transmissions that provide higher gas mileage, and better acceleration than conventional automatic transmissions, without any bumps or jerks when shifting. Many of the continuously variable transmissions (CVT) are now on sale, and in the June, 1984 issue of Popular Mechanics, in an article entitled "Get Ready For a New Kind of Automatic Transmission," by Lamm, pp. 70, 71, 105-108, a discussion of such transmissions is presented and a cutaway illustrative showing of a transmission used by Fiat is included. Further, the v-belt type transmission used by Volvo is illustrated in the article.
The desirability of torque retaining and proportioning differential drives also has been recognized, and combining continuously variable transmission with a torque retaining and proportioning differential drive assembly provides not only smooth operation, but insures that the torque that is transmitted through the continuously variable drive train will be proportioned to the appropriate wheels.